


Sus días favoritos

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: "Cuando alguien que conocía tan íntimamente estaba tan ligado a algo tan natural como el clima, su presencia era una rutina grabada en la vida de Akaashi. Y en cada momento, Akaashi lo veía, aún sin querer: En la tristeza de la lluvia, la alegría del sol, la desesperación del viento"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sus días favoritos

{ _tormenta_ }

Faltan unos pasos para llegar a la parada del bus. Desde su oficina hasta allí es una corta distancia, unas dos o tres cuadras, algo que usualmente no le cuesta e incluso disfruta. De vez en cuando entra a un pequeño café y ordena una bebida simple, solo para pasar el rato, quince, veinte, quizá treinta minutos.

Esta vez, camina una cuadra y cuando empieza a pensar que quiere un _latte,_ el cielo cambia de color. Oscurece tanto, que las luces de la calle se encienden, a pesar de ser hasta ahora las tres de la tarde. El suave viento de antes empieza a tomar fuerza y los transeúntes se refugian donde pueden, preparados para el aguacero.

Akaashi sigue caminando, recorre la última cuadra sin prisa ni pausa, reconociendo los cambios como si los hubiese visto toda su vida.

En realidad, los había visto una gran parte de ella.

Mira al cielo, como si lo estuviese mirando a los ojos. Como _esa_ vez, como la vez anterior y tantas otras.

_Dame media hora, solo media hora, por favor. Al menos déjame llegar a casa._

Y como si lo hubiese escuchado, el aguacero no arrecia hasta que cierra la puerta de su apartamento tras de sí. Lanza un suspiro al pasillo vacío.

_Gracias._

* * *

1.  
Akaashi era bajito y flaco, porque así lo había dispuesto la genética.

Era sano, fuerte y activo, como cualquier niño de cinco años podía ser. Y así como cualquier niño de cinco años, era curioso.

Miraba las flores del jardín de su mamá, preguntando el nombre de cada una, pronunciando cada sílaba como si fuera un nuevo idioma. Se sentaba junto a su padre, observándolo trabajar, haciendo preguntas a veces, era un tema que no entendía, pero que sabía apasionaba a su padre, así que asentía con interés y grababa lo que necesitaba en su cabeza, para averiguarlo después.

Cuando salía camino al colegio, veía al chico de al frente salir también. La madre del chico alisaba los pliegues de su uniforme varias veces, le decía algo al oído y lo dejaba ir. Akaashi miraba su propio uniforme, impecable y completamente liso. Luego miraba al del chico de al frente, siempre caminando en la otra acera.

No se fijaba tanto en el uniforme, sino en su cabeza agachada, sus labios murmurando algo y luego, cuando llegaba a la esquina, una enorme sonrisa, saludando a sus amigos que lo esperaban.

Era una mañana soleada, como todas las que acompañaron a Akaashi durante sus primeros años de colegio.

* * *

2.  
Cambió de casa cuando tenía diez años. Nunca pudo despedirse de su vecino de enfrente, y mucho menos aprender su nombre.

Solo sabía que el mundo parecía iluminarse más cuando lo veía, que se llenaba de energía cuando veía a sus amigos, que dos veces saludó a Akaashi desde el otro lado de la acera, pero nunca cruzó para caminar a su lado, que el sol siempre era más cálido del lado en que él estaba y que siempre que sonreía el cielo era azul, sin nubes y el sol se alzaba con la energía de un nuevo día.

Cuando Akaashi entró al club de vóley, era un día templado, tranquilo. Los ruidos de los estudiantes llenaban el gimnasio, Akaashi se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a los jugadores al interior, asimilando el ruido, el calor, la compañía. A su antiguo vecino de cabello bicolor resaltando entre todo y todos los demás.

Akaashi se cruzó la puerta, varias voces saludándolo y el chico, su antiguo vecino, lo miró con curiosidad, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Rio con ánimo, su energía inagotable y, cada vez que Akaashi lo miraba, había sol. Mucho sol.

La mayoría de las veces.

Otras veces, había viento. Ráfagas heladas en pleno verano que calaban hasta los huesos, un aguacero inesperado, de esos que rebotaban contra los tejados y hacía imposible escuchar más allá de unos cuantos centímetros.

—Bokuto-san —murmuró, repitiendo el nombre que le habían mencionado antes. Aunque su susurro fue demasiado bajo, Bokuto reaccionó ante la mención de su nombre, volteando su cabeza a todas partes, buscando a quien había hablado. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Akaashi, y el viento sopló más suave, sus manos cosquillearon con la sensación de algo nuevo acercándose.

Fue un buen día.

* * *

3.  
Contrario a lo que muchos creían, ellos no se habían conocido en el equipo de vóley.

Había sido un poco antes, de hecho, mucho antes. Pero para Bokuto el tiempo no tiene importancia, y describía los años como minutos y las horas como siglos.

Así que, cuando decía que "había visto a Akaashi antes", no se refería a los pasillos de la escuela, aunque así lo hiciera parecer. A lo que Bokuto se refería era al niño flaco que vivía al frente de su casa y lo miraba con curiosidad cuando lo veía salir.

Nunca nadie preguntó más que lo suficiente, porque en realidad, no importaba. A Akaashi tampoco le importaba mucho. Nunca había hablado mucho con él, es más, jamás le había dirigido la palabra. Solo una mirada curiosa, atenta, preguntándose porqué ese chico de cabello claro se la pasaba mirando al cielo, como si allí estuviese todo lo que quería conseguir.

Akaashi nunca logra entender si Bokuto no quiere contar que se conocen de antes, simplemente lo olvidó o no le parece relevante. Sin embargo, lo deja, porque el día es soleado, tranquilo y la brisa le acaricia el cabello. Esos días le gustan.

* * *

4.  
Al final de los entrenamientos, Bokuto se dejaba caer sentado a su lado, sonriendo, porque así era Bokuto siempre. Sonreía y sonreía, hablaba y hablaba, y, aún sin querer, Akaashi lo seguía. Akaashi giraba a su alrededor, como un planeta en órbita alrededor del sol.

Quizá era un poco así, quizá era un poco al revés. A veces le parecía que Bokuto giraba a su alrededor, que caminaba a su lado ajustándose a Akaashi, a veces colocándole una mano en el hombro, hablándole con la suavidad a la que no está acostumbrado, contándole un chiste tonto.

Otras veces, se sentaba a su lado con la misma expresión alegre de siempre. Con el sol calentándole las piernas, dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de Akaashi, suspirando aliviado. Era tal vez porque Akaashi no protestaba, o el sol estaba a la temperatura justa, o estaba cansado.

Lo hizo una y muchas veces más. Y todas las veces, Akaashi lo dejó.

Una vez, Bokuto lo tomó de la mano. Las puntas de sus dedos tan cálidas como el verano, su respiración delicada como la brisa.

Muchas veces, fue Akaashi quien lo tomó de la mano. Así se quedaban, hasta que el sol se escondía y era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

5.  
—Te voy a contar algo —le dijo Bokuto.

Era domingo. No había escuela, pero Bokuto fue a visitarlo de todas maneras. Akaashi no sabía muy bien qué hora era, solo estaba seguro que era demasiado temprano y no le molestaba. Como muchas otras cosas que hacía Bokuto, en realidad no le molestaba.

Solo le incomodaba un poco estar en pijama en la sala de su casa, Bokuto perfectamente sentado en una de las sillas y mirándolo con expectación. Expectación y algo que Akaashi identifica fácilmente como cariño.

A Bokuto no parece disgustarle el pijama de Akaashi, ni su cabello a medio arreglar, ciertamente tampoco le importó que todavía no se hubiese cepillado los dientes.

Bokuto era sorprendente.

—¿Puedo cambiarme, al menos? —le respondió Akaashi. Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

Era un día oscuro, no de esos que auguraba lluvia o un mal clima. Era como si el sol simplemente no tuviese ganas de salir, tímido frente a algo que había sucedido o iba a suceder.

Akaashi se dejó caer en el sofá, y Bokuto se movió para sentarse a su lado, sus hombros apenas rozándose y cuando tomó la mano de Akaashi entre las suyas, hubo una nueva luz en la sala. Akaashi paseó la mirada por las sillas, los muebles y se detuvo en las ventanas, los ojos fijos en el diminuto rayo de sol entrando por el frente de la casa, alargándose por el suelo hasta casi llegar al sofá, donde su mano seguía reposando entre las de Bokuto.

—Pero creo que ya lo sabes—comentó Bokuto, después de un rato. Solo entonces Akaashi se dio cuenta que Bokuto había seguido su mirada, viendo lo mismo que Akaashi había estado viendo antes. Sus ojos quietos sobre el pálido rayo de luz.

El silencio se extendió, el pulgar de Bokuto acariciando el dorso de su mano, paciente y al fin, después de mucho tiempo, Akaashi decidió hablar.

—Éramos vecinos, de niños. Cuando salías, sonreías y salía el sol. Luego, esa vez que peleaste con tu hermana, estabas en segundo año. Llovió todo el día. Cuando sale el sol, sonríes y cuando llueve, te sientes mal, estás triste.  
—Es así —respondió Bokuto encogiendo los hombros, un tono casual en su voz.  
—Pensé que… No, en realidad no pensé —. Akaashi suspiró—. Me… Me parece interesante… Me gusta, supongo.  
—Te gusta —repitió Bokuto y soltó una alta carcajada, al estar tan cerca de Akaashi, éste saltó sorprendido, quedando al borde del sofá.

Bokuto lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y cuando lo besó, el lánguido rayo de sol creció, cubrió el sofá y toda la sala. A Bokuto y a Akaashi contra él. Sus manos suaves, recorren su cuello, su espalda y el día mejoró, mucho, mucho más.

* * *

6.  
Bokuto soñaba en grande. Tal vez fuese más correcto decir que soñaba mucho. Sus sueños eran simples, pero eran muchos y todo lo decía con tal certeza que a Akaashi no le cabía duda que lo haría suceder de cualquier manera. Que cada latido de su corazón era como un paso más a eso de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

Akaashi podía escucharlo hablar por horas y por horas de todo lo que quería hacer, del futuro que quería atrapar en sus manos, de lo que le gustaría hacer y de cómo él, Akaashi, estaba incluido en todos sus planes. Ésta era la parte de la que Akaashi no estaba tan seguro.

No es que no quisiera estar con él, en realidad, lo último que quería era separarse de Bokuto. La cosa era que el mapa que Akaashi había trazado sobre su vida era diferente al de Bokuto. En los lugares en donde deberían cruzarse, Akaashi veía sus vidas como dos líneas que se separaban y se volvían paralelas, no sabía si habría un punto de encuentro.

Era simplemente que Bokuto quería seguir el camino del deporte que había amado toda su vida y Akaashi no se veía en ese mismo camino.

Nunca se lo dijo a Bokuto, solo lo dejó hablar. Le gustaba el sol que iluminaba las paredes y el suelo cuando hablaba con tanta alegría, le gustaba verlo sonreír y tomar su mano. A pesar de tanto tiempo entre balones y caídas, sus manos seguían siendo suaves, tranquilas como el agua de un enorme lago.

Akaashi le prometió que sí, que estará con él, que _irá_ con él, que seguirán juntos cada paso del camino. En el mismo lugar, uno junto al otro. Akaashi sonrió al decirlo y hubo sol, brisa y calma.

No se atrevía a decirle que no será así. Que no quería seguir jugando vóley, que irá a otra parte. No lo dijo, porque quería ver a Bokuto feliz.

Inesperadamente, fue Konoha quien lo confrontó.

—Si no le dices, será peor para ambos —comentó, en voz baja después de un entrenamiento—. Créeme cuando te digo esto: Bokuto no se va a morir si no siguen jugando juntos, pero va a ser peor cuando sepa que estás haciendo promesas que no piensas cumplir. Y lo entenderé, yo sentiría lo mismo. Cuando se enoje tanto que todo se inunde y no puedas escuchar a nadie en la tormenta, no te voy a defender, Akaashi.

Sonaba fuerte, pero Akaashi lo comprendió, sabía que haría exactamente lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Konoha y, sin embargo, pensó en la sonrisa de Bokuto.

Akaashi asintió, pensativo.

Eventualmente, decidió hablar. Ignorando lo que sabía que venía: el sol desapareciendo tras nubes densas y pesadas y el frío, la oscuridad. Nunca le había gustado el clima frío, por eso, Bokuto le había dicho tantas veces que deberían conseguir una casa en la playa, para luego caer en la cuenta de algo más:

—No hay problema, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, siempre habrá sol.

Parte de él quería llorar, dejar salir largos y agudos sollozos, permitir que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos y dejarlo así, porque eso es todo lo que alguien que mentía se merecía. Otra parte de él, la que siempre ha pensado antes de actuar, quería dejar de hacerlo, dejar de pensar. No prestar atención a lo que venía. Y fue precisamente eso lo que _no hizo_ antes, pensar antes de actuar. Era lo había dejado ciego ante las consecuencias

Quizá, lo mejor sea dejar que todo se derrumbe, que se vuelva polvo y luego, huir, esconderse, encerrarse en sí mismo. Eso era lo que merecía alguien que mentía.

De cualquier manera, Akaashi saldrá perdiendo.

Al decirle, hubo una tormenta. Los rayos no dejaban de caer y los truenos retumbaban en la distancia. El agua rebotaba contra los techos y paredes, formando enormes charcos en el suelo, lo salpicó y no lo dejó ver con claridad. Bokuto no le dijo que esperara mientras la tormenta terminaba, Bokuto ni siquiera le había hablado.

Llegó a su casa, dejando rastros de agua por todas partes, la humedad en su rostro ocultando las lágrimas. El temblor en sus huesos disimulando todas las partes de él que se han deshecho.

 _Está bien,_ pensó, _eso es lo que merece alguien que miente._

* * *

7.  
Dos, tres, cuatro días pasaron. Luego fue una semana, que se convirtió en muchas más y luego, meses.

Akaashi no lo llamó. Bokuto tampoco.

Solo se enteraba de lo que sucedía en la vida de Bokuto era de parte de Konoha y algunos de sus propios compañeros de su último año. Se enteró de Bokuto entrando a un equipo de voleibol profesional, haciendo lo que amaba.

Parecía que Bokuto no lo necesitaba, era feliz. Y quizá, para Akaashi estaba mejor.

Lo último que hizo antes de graduarse de su secundaria, fue eliminar el número de Bokuto de su celular. Su universidad, muy lejos de la de Bokuto, le ofrecía todo lo que necesitaba: un descanso, una pausa, un nuevo camino, la imposibilidad de pensar en lo que no era necesario.

Sin embargo, cuando alguien que conocía tan íntimamente estaba tan ligado a algo tan natural como el clima, su presencia era una rutina grabada en la vida de Akaashi. Y en cada momento, Akaashi lo veía, aún sin querer: En la tristeza de la lluvia, la alegría del sol, la desesperación del viento.

Y, así como algún día se había acostumbrado a su presencia, eventualmente comprendió su ausencia, los huecos que había dejado en su vida se rellenaron con otras experiencias, otras vidas. Los recuerdos quedaron, pero el dolor desapareció, oculto entre la acumulación de sus días de universidad.

* * *

{ _lluvia}_

Se vieron algunas veces, después de lo sucedido. Ninguna de ellas fue algo voluntario: De vez en cuando invitaciones de parte de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio los obligaban a estar en el mismo lugar.

En otras ocasiones, habían sido solo los dos, se habían cruzado por pura casualidad: en un metro, en un supermercado, cuando Akaashi visitó la casa de su niñez.

Nunca intercambiaron más que un saludo, Akaashi lo miraba, temeroso de la tormenta que empezaría si siquiera abría la boca para preguntarle qué había sido de su vida. Bokuto lo miraba también, con una expresión indescifrable. No era el Bokuto animado y sonriente de antes, tampoco el que se deprimía cuando algo no salía a su favor.

Era un Bokuto serio, más adulto. Una expresión neutral de alguien que no espera nada de nadie.

Era el Bokuto que Akaashi no quería ver, pero que el mismo había traído a la superficie.

Cuando tomaban caminos diferentes, Akaashi ignoraba el aguacero, su sombrilla olvidada en algún rincón de su apartamento. Pisoteaba los charcos como si se tratara de simples baches en el camino.

Varios encuentros después, la lluvia se convirtió en una llovizna y, para la última vez que se habían visto, se había convertido en simples nubes oscuras, una ventisca y ni un asomo de gotas.

* * *

6.  
Udai observa el juego con interés, dando una opinión de vez en cuando. Akaashi asiente, a veces responde, pero por lo demás, no dice mucho.

Sus ojos están fijos en Bokuto, en lo poco que ha cambiado, en lo mucho que ha crecido. Le suena extraño pensar esto, por lo contradictorio y, quizá, porque sabe que de todas las veces que Bokuto ha mirado en su dirección, éste sabe lo que está pensando. Porque, claro, Bokuto lo conoce como la palma de su mano, de una forma que ni siquiera el mismo Akaashi se conoce.

A veces le asusta. Otras, le hace sonreír.

—Vaya, estás mirando a Bokuto —le dice Udai. Akaashi hace una expresión extrañada.  
—Pues… claro, los estoy mirando a todos.  
—No, no _estás mirando a Bokuto_ —. Algo en la inflexión de sus palabras le hace entender que Bokuto no es el único que lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

Quizá Akaashi es así de obvio.

—Es solo curiosidad —le responde.  
—Tiene sentido.

Por la forma en que lo dice, parece que no tiene sentido alguno.

Bokuto no lo vuelve a mirar en lo que resta del partido, pero desde donde está, Akaashi alcanza a ver el exterior, el sol que entra por el ventanal, sus rayos justo sobre Bokuto y se ve como un milagro, una silueta etérea que se mueve de aquí a allá con presteza. El sol nunca se despega de su lado, Akaashi sólo siente curiosidad.

* * *

5.  
Lo encuentra de nuevo unos días después de verlo jugar, en el sitio más mundano de todos: un supermercado. Las ojeras se extienden bajo los ojos de Akaashi, y está seguro que tiene un aspecto que a nadie le encantaría ver, pero Bokuto lo mira como si fuera lo mejor que le ha sucedido en la vida, sonríe y sonríe e incluso le da una palmada en el hombro. Feliz. Eso parece.

Hablan. Hablan mucho. Pero nunca de voleibol. Una vez parece que una pregunta va a surgir, Bokuto cambia la dirección del tema y pregunta por algo más, por alguien más.

Pero como todo y todos lo que ellos conocieron de antes era vóley y vóley y más vóley, el tema sigue ahí, agazapado en las sombras, listo para saltar entre los dos. Bokuto lo ve, y lo evita. Akaashi lo ve, y lo quiere invitar.

—Te vi jugando —suelta Akaashi, de repente. La bestia del tema que no quieren tocar ya no está agazapada, preparada para atacar, se encuentra ahora caminando entre los dos. De Bokuto a Akaashi, de Akaashi a Bokuto. Tensa todas sus extremidades.

Bokuto levanta la cabeza abruptamente, apretando la lista de compras en su mano. Durante el corto silencio, nubes grises se acumulan en la distancia, intranquilas. A pesar de estar sorprendido, Bokuto mantiene una expresión calmada, lo que hace pensar a Akaashi que quizá, esta vez pueda evitar el aguacero.

 _Aunque, nunca se sabe_ , piensa Akaashi, y sonríe a medias cuando ve a Bokuto desviar su mirada de él hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué tal? —le pregunta Bokuto, no era la pregunta que Akaashi esperaba, pero no puede ni quiere pedir más.  
—Increíble —le dice Akaashi, porque no encuentra otra palabra. Bokuto sonríe.

Afuera, las calles se humedecen con una suave llovizna.

* * *

4.  
Porque Akaashi quiere y Bokuto está de acuerdo con él, deciden dar un paseo.

No significa mucho, la lluvia ha cesado y el clima es templado, con un suave viento desordenándole el cabello. Akaashi no puede evitar un leve escalofrío, lo mira de reojo y aunque ve que tiene la intención de darle su chaqueta o al menos una bufanda, no hace movimiento alguno.

Parte de Akaashi le quiere decir que no hay necesidad de tener cuidado, que todo está bien, que después de todo fue Akaashi el culpable, Bokuto no tiene razón alguna para estar prevenido.

—Bokuto-san...—empieza, incapaz de completar la frase durante unos segundos. Bokuto lo mira, curioso—. Creo... Que te debo una disculpa. Dos años más tarde, pero... Antes... No podía...No sabía qué decir.

El viento desaparece. La calidez en su rostro lo hacen pensar en cuánto lo ha extrañado. A Bokuto, al sol, al hormigueo de los rayos de sol sobre sus brazos. Lo ha extrañado todo, a Bokuto y al Akaashi que quería estar con Bokuto por el resto de su vida, a sus pasos acompasados sobre la acera.

—Lo entiendo —dice Bokuto—. Es decir, no lo entendí antes. Pero después… comprendí. Pero, también pensé que podrías haberlo dicho, lo sabes. No me habría muerto al saber que no seguiríamos jugando juntos.  
—Lo sé —contesta Akaashi, con una leve mueca de dolor. Piensa en las mismas palabras que le dijo Konoha esa vez, y se arrepiente aún más de no haberlo escuchado.  
—Pero ya pasó —agrega Bokuto, al ver la expresión solemne de Akaashi—. Ya pasó.  
—Bokuto-san, la cosa es que _pasó._ No debió haber sucedido.  
—No debió, pero pasó. Y ya. No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, Akaashi —le contesta Bokuto, se encoge de hombros y, con eso, acaba el tema.

Parte de Akaashi se siente aliviado. La otra parte decide volver a pedirle perdón más adelante, cuando Bokuto no quiera evitar el tema, cuando ambos tengan las palabras correctas para decirlo todo.

* * *

3.  
Comen juntos, porque comer es lo que mejor saben hacer los dos y porque si tiene su boca ocupada con comida, Akaashi está seguro que no hará algo de lo que después se arrepentirá.

Sus bocados son grandes, y mastica lo más despacio que puede. Bokuto lo nota, está seguro, pero no lo menciona, y también da bocados enormes y mastica despacio. Akaashi no ha decidido si el silencio es incómodo o no, pero no se atreve a romperlo. Solo come, de vez en cuando toma algún sorbo de su gaseosa y mira a Bokuto, quien tampoco parece querer romper el silencio.

Al final, cuando ya no hay comida en sus platos y no hay excusa para no hablar, Akaashi se decide a hacer una pregunta.

—Bokuto-san, ¿por qué el clima? Es decir, ¿hay alguna razón especial? ¿Un motivo? —le dice, cualquier asomo de otro tema escondido en sus palabras.

Bokuto lo analiza un rato, jugueteando con el vaso de gaseosa, doblando y desdoblando una servilleta sin usar, recogiendo las migajas de comida y poniéndolas dentro del vaso vacío. Cuando se queda sin cosas qué hacer, mira hacia afuera y luego, finalmente, a Akaashi.

—No es algo de magia, si es lo que quieres saber —. Se encoge de hombros, su mano se acerca a la de Akaashi, y éste quiere tomarla entre las suyas, como hacía en las tardes en el sofá de su casa, en los entrenamientos cuando estaban descansando. Quiere volver a sentir su mano en la de él. Pero descubre, después de unos segundos de contener el impulso, que simplemente siente curiosidad, quiere saber si su mano se siente igual que antes, no porque siga sintiendo algo por él. Curiosamente, eso ha desaparecido; curiosamente, Akaashi se siente un poco triste.

—Sólo nací así —continúa Bokuto, alejando su mano de la de Akaashi—. Era incómodo, al principio. Imagínate a mis padres sufriendo cada vez que yo hacía una pataleta porque seguro sería una tormenta horrible. Y, bueno, supongo que seguirán sufriendo ahora, pero… No hay de qué preocuparse, es divertido ver a la gente preguntándose por qué está haciendo tanto sol en pleno invierno.

—Ya veo.

Ahora es Akaashi jugueteando con las cosas de la mesa: las servilletas, su lata de gaseosa, los cubiertos que usó. No vuelve a mirar a Bokuto hasta que éste sugiere irse.

* * *

2.  
Akaashi pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo entre su casa, su oficina y la casa de Udai, sentado en un pequeño sofá mientras él dibuja. De vez en cuando lo ayuda a hacer cosas simples: agregando tonos, coloreando algunas partes de las páginas que Udai simplemente olvidó, organizando papeles aquí y allá.

Cuando cruza frente a la casa de Udai no tiene intención alguna de entrar allí. Van camino a un restaurante, él y Bokuto, que están empezando a reunirse cada vez más seguido. Cruzan frente al edificio de apartamentos y Akaashi le comenta casualmente que allí vive el _mangaka_ de quien es editor.

—¿Ese? —pregunta Bokuto, apenas Akaashi acaba de hablar. Akaashi mira en la dirección que señala su compañero y, ahí está, Udai pálido, con ojeras, la espalda encorvada y una expresión que hace parecer que no ha comido en días.  
—¡Akaashi! —exclama apenas lo ve. Se acerca corriendo a él, hablando a toda velocidad. Akaashi se esfuerza por entender y pero no logra mucho. Es Bokuto quien toma la palabra.  
—Dice que el viernes es la última fecha de entrega, pero que acaba de cambiar el final de la historia y no hay forma de que termine para ese día. Iba a pasar toda la noche despierto intentando terminar y llamarte mañana por la tarde si no podía terminar.

Udai asiente, Akaashi lo estudia con la mirada, parece que fuese a colapsar de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué tanto falta? —le pregunta  
—Diez páginas. No es mucho —responde Udai. Diez páginas es mucho, piensa Akaashi—. Tengo los bocetos, solo necesito limpiarlos y… —El resto se pierde en un susurro, que Akaashi acalla con eficacia.  
—Vamos, entonces.

El rostro de Udai se ilumina mientras inicia el camino a su apartamento, Akaashi se disculpa con Bokuto. Ya irán a comer después, pero antes que pueda prometer algo más, Bokuto los está siguiendo.

—No es necesario… —empieza a decir.  
—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Akaashi? Cualquier ayuda es necesaria —le dice Udai.  
—Ya lo escuchaste —comenta Bokuto. Una expresión que Akaashi ya ha visto antes se dibuja en su rostro. _Cariño._

Sentados en el escritorio de Udai, organizando las páginas de su historia, arreglando detalles y reparando errores que se le hubiesen pasado, Akaashi se detiene para mirar a Bokuto. Éste está concentrado en una viñeta en particular y le está comentando algo a Udai animadamente. A juzgar por su tono, le gusta la historia. Vuelve a su trabajo cuando Bokuto levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, y siente sus ojos sobre él durante una eternidad.

Udai se recuesta sobre su silla.

—Vaya, sol en pleno invierno, quien lo diría.

* * *

1.  
Descubrir que sus sentimientos no eran exactamente los mismos de antes no fue sorprendente para Akaashi. Si le sorprendió, sin embargo, lo mucho que le agradaba ver a Bokuto bajo una nueva luz.

Un jugador nacional.

Era impresionante.

Era la luz que Bokuto merecía, todo lo que él había soñado y todo lo que Akaashi deseaba para él. Definitivamente, era cada una de las cosas de las que habían hablado y mucho más, y aunque Akaashi no estuvo ahí en cada uno de esos eventos, a medida que caminan y al fin, Bokuto se ha decidido a hablar y hablar tanto como antes, se siente como si siempre hubiese estado allí, con los brazos abiertos, recibiéndolo después de cada día estresante, sacándole una sonrisa cuando estaba de malgenio, riendo con ideas ridículas, abrazándolo cuando tenía miedo.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

No es precisamente eso lo que quiere, pero Akaashi tampoco sabe exactamente _qué_ quiere. Lo deja hablar, lo escucha con paciencia y le da su opinión de vez en cuando. Bokuto le sonríe, no es la misma sonrisa de antes, aunque así lo parezca. Es una expresión nueva, del Bokuto que ha decidido que lo que ha pasado entre los dos en realidad pasó, pero que no significa que sea el fin del mundo. Ni para Akaashi, ni para Bokuto.

Nunca fue el fin del mundo, solo fue el fin de una etapa. Y cuando una etapa termina, otra empieza.

El sol se empezará a ocultar pronto, el cielo está despejado y los charcos se empiezan a secar, los niños que pasan por allí saltan para evitarlos, algunos adolescentes juegan en ellos, pateando los charcos y salpicándose entre ellos. Akaashi evita pisar un par de charcos, adelantándose unos pasos de Bokuto y cuando éste llega a su lado, sus manos se rozan, como si hubiese perdido el equilibrio, Bokuto se aferra a su mano, Akaashi suelta una suave risita.

—No te voy a dejar ir —susurra, jura que Bokuto no lo ha escuchado, pero el viento deja de soplar y el sol alumbra con toda su fuerza.

* * *

{ _brisa_ }

El nuevo año le da la bienvenida con una noticia que jamás habría imaginado: el nuevo manga de Udai se dispara en popularidad y Akaashi ha empezado a ser visto como un editor estrella, alguien que pule los diamantes en bruto con eficacia. Es bueno, piensa, aunque a veces le da la impresión que no todo el mundo es sincero con sus felicitaciones.

Al menos Udai no está tan estresado. Eso es suficiente.

Es durante su hora de almuerzo que decide dar un paseo. Todavía le queda un buen tiempo de descanso, así que decide aprovecharlo hasta el último minuto. Sus pasos lo llevan a un parque, vacío, pues a esa hora todos los niños están en la escuela.

Lo único que ve, después de acercarse a la sombra bajo un árbol, es una silueta en la cancha. No le es desconocida, y quizá es por eso que Akaashi no se acerca más, creyendo estar oculto tras el tronco del árbol.

Pero Bokuto lo conoce más de lo que Akaashi se conoce a sí mismo, y como si lo hubiera llamado, se dirige hacia él en un trote lento.

—Akaashi.  
—Bokuto-san.  
—Estoy en descanso estos días —comenta Bokuto—. En un par de semanas empieza la temporada, ¿quieres ir? Te puedo conseguir entradas.  
—Puede ser.

La anterior etapa había terminado, de una forma quizá cruel y despiadada. Akaashi había sentido que todo en él se rasgaba violentamente. Ese fue el final.

También sabe que después del final viene un nuevo principio, y cuando Bokuto estira el balón hacia él, Akaashi lo siente de nuevo. Los sentimientos que creía olvidados transformados en algo nuevo, cambiando como cambian las estaciones, como cambia el clima a manos de Bokuto y sus emociones.

Algo nuevo ha iniciado en él y cuando toma el balón entre sus manos, tibio después de haber estado en las manos de Bokuto por largo rato, sonríe con tantas ganas como antes, avanza a paso rápido hacia la cancha, probando el peso del balón entre sus manos y al voltearse hacia Bokuto, hay un intenso resplandor a su alrededor, un calor que solo parece existir en la cancha y una suave brisa rozando sus mejillas, esos son sus días favoritos.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hace rato quería escribir un BokuAka, y se suponía que esto debía salir para antes del final del manga, pero... cosas sucedieron y resulté en una tarde de lectura sobre las nubes y las fases de una tormenta. Cosa que al final no usé acá...
> 
> -Ahhhh Haikyuu acabó! Pero no me disgustó el final, (es decir, la profesión de Mattsun fue toda una sorpresa, pero en fin!) Obviamente, nada de lo que he escrito acá encaja mucho en el canon, pero lo bueno de los fics es que uno simplemente puede decir, "OK, el canon existe, pero yo quiero algo más", y salen cosas interesantes.
> 
> En fin, nos estaremos viendo con otras cosas.


End file.
